If Yukina wasn't their
by KaNdIkEn
Summary: in this yukina doesnt help kisa find his self confidence he leaves and kisa goes back to his usual ways and life goes downhill without yukina nothing matters anymore to him.Im starting off were the conflict of yukina and kisa starts other characters will be in this and have their own changed story i hope this will last for a long time in the end their storys will bind together
1. How it all went down

"Hey, Shouta! It's me, remember?"

"Huh? Excuse me, who is this?

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me? We met three months ago at a club in Shibuya. This is Ichimura. You don't remember?"

"Uhhh"

"It's been a while do you want to get together?"

"And do what?"

"Oh,some of this and that. I think you can guess."

_Why not?It's not like im going out with anyone anymore._

"Hello?"

"Sure. But then, can I stay over at your place?"

"Sure, I'll come pick you up with the car then."

"Sure"

[Hangs up]

_This is what I always used to do, so why do I feel so strange?I wonder if this feeling will go away after a week..,_

[Later door bell rings and kisa answers]

"It's been a while have you been being a good boy and going to school?"

"Huh?"

_Oh,yeah. I lied to this guy and told him i was eighteen.I just remembered._

"Whats with the long pause? Your just as cute as ever"

[Ichimura cups Kisa's chin gently and leans his head in for a kiss]

"Stop it!"

[Kisa quickly pushes the younger man back]

"Whats the big deal? I wont bite."

_I get it, it's it isn't it?It doesn't...matter anymore_

[Kisa places his hands on the boys shoulders tilting his head back to kiss him]

"Kisa!"

[Kisa turned to see Yukina staring at them both angrily letting out a gasp as he sped toward them. He went straight to Kisa pretending as if the other boy wasn't there and lifted his hand and slapping the raven haired boy]

"What the hell are you doing?"

[Kisa raised his fist only being caught by the artist]

"Hey, what are you doing?"interupted Ichimura

"I am sorry but he and I have to talk will you please leave?"

"What?"

"Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Dont make me repeat "

[Yukina pulled the boy inside the house shutting the door on Ichimura as he yells through the door]

"Hey,Shouta,who the hell is that? Shouta!You bastard!"

[Ichimura leaves and Kisa pulls away from Yukina]

"Great, I can give you back the book I borrowed from you.I'm sorry I kept it for so for lending it to me."

"Kisa."

"Listen, I have plans now."

"Kisa"

"No really I.."

[ this is were im starting off if yukina hadnt helped kisa with his self confidence im changing the whole thing and hopefully i can make it last for a long time other characters will be involved no i dont own this show ]


	2. Who wants to go to the strip club

"Forget it Kisa im done with you go be a slut" Yukina stormed out of the messy apartment slamming the door as he left. You could hear the stomping of the metal stairs leading from the second floor of the apartments from didnt bother the raven-haired boy... not at all. Why should he care about what Yukina 's not like it was a real relationship. He still has that girl he went to the hotel with. So now Kisa can do as he pleases. No one can get in his way because there was no reason for it. Finally, nothing keeping him back.

Kisa forgot about Ichimura and started getting ready for bed. He looked at the Itachi lines under his eyes he had earned from working all night long . He washed his face making it look somewhat better. After preparing for bed he dressed in his most comfortable pajamas ignoring the need for a shower. He left the clothes he had worn for the day spread across the wooden floor. Kisa peeled the blankets back slipping under them. They still smelled of Yukina.

He ignored it and layed his head against the pillow dozing off to sleep...

Waking up at the sound of the alarm Kisa tiredly retreated from his bed to his closet.

_A shower..I need a shower_

He left the closet door slightly open and walked through the den to the laundry room retrieving a towel from the dryer. He had noticed Yukina had left the book on the table. Walking off he treated himself to a thirty minute shower. He slipped into the clothes he had picked out after drying off.

_Another day of work...No rest for the weary_

He put the forgotten book in his sash and placed his shoes on the right feet and headed out the door towards his dreadful work. He hadn't seen the younger boy anywhere,not on the bus,the street, he even peeked into the store he works at and he wasn't there.

_Why the hell am I worked up about him hes not worth any second of my time_

Once he arrived he noticed the eiffel tower of paper piled onto his desk that had been cleaned off the other day. He turned away and started walking to the coffee machine. The only thing he loved enough at work that he stayed. He put the sugar into the fresh brewed cup and turned around only to meet faces with Takano.

"Where's that happy spirit im used to seeing Shouta?"he said blankly staring at the raven-haired boys face.

"It just magically flew away along with that _beautiful _young face you use to have,"he replied sarcastically although he knew his smart mouth could give him trouble with his at the moment he didnt care.

"Well I dont see your face getting any younger either,"he commented "Anyways i wanted to tell you Ritsu and I and some of the guys are going to a club in Shibuya tonight to celebrate the new book selling out wondered if you wanted to come"

"A club?"

"Did I stutter? Yes, a club Shouta it's called Cherry Blossoms " Kisa's eyes widened

"Oh...were exactly is that?"he asked. He already knew where it was he had plenty experience with the place but he couldnt let his boss know.

"You'll know when you see it,"he replied as he made his coffee"So I'll see you later"He finally left leaving Kisa the only one in the room.

_Out of every place they want to celebrate at a gay strip club...fuck_

Later in the day Kisa finished the minimal worked he had to do and started packing up his stuff to head home. All of his papers were neatly stacked ,his pencils arranged in his pencil holder,and the computer was shut off. A shy Ritsu came up to him holding his bag.

"So did Takano-san tell you?" He asked.

"Oh yea,"he said almost forgetting"I'll see ya there"Kisa picked up his stuff and left the building.

He took the bus home intead of walking he was to tired to move. He almost fell asleep on the bus as he waited for its next sat in a seat that was comfortable enough to let a baby sleep on. H efinally arrived at the up the steps to his apartment he messed around with his keys and finally unlocked the beat down door.

He kicked of his shoes noticing the gum underneath them and looked at the tim. 9:24 he still had a little while to take a nap before it started he layed flat on his bed forgetting the work clothes he had on a fell asleep .

**[im skipping some parts because yall are smart enough to know what happens and were goin straight to the club scene next]**


	3. Something has to pay rent

The flashing lights,the screams, the claps of approval. Kisa was wasted on life, and on the five beers he somehow didn't throw up. All of his clothes except his boxers had escaped his body. But no man there could tell him he needed them back on he looked quiet fine without them.

Random specks of glitter fell from the cieling finding a place on Shouta's found the missing cloths and left them on the table they had all been sitting at. Kisa was being unbelievabley wild his co-workes had just met a new side to him.

They had been at the club for more than three hours and the others were getting ready to leave.

"Uhh, K..Kisa were going come on,"Ritsu interupted as the raven-haired was grinding in between two men.

"Aww Onedara why don't you join,"he replied stepping away from the two men grabbing the shy boy by the hips.

"Ki-,"he was interupted by Kisa's lips meeting his. Ritsu was stuck until there was a strong pull on his arm taking him away from the drunk.

The slight stinging from a slap was felt on his face a second later.

"WHAT THE HELL SHOUTA,"Takano screamed he had Ritsu by the other arm,"I tried being nice to you and now you kiss my partner,fuck you ,you should have never gotten the job,go be a slut ,your fired!"

Takano stormed out of the club being followed by the co-workers.

_Go be a slut huh? i could fuck who i wanted_

H e looked around at all the men in their costumes that worked for the club. He had experience with one of them maybe there was a chance they could get him a job. Besides someone has to pay rent.

**[sorry this one is short but anyways kisa gets a friend to ask his boss for a job at the club as a stripper. His boss agrees to let him have a job and he works on fridays and saturdays from 10:00 pm -12:00 pm]**


End file.
